


The Importance of Locked Doors

by kijikun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri walks in on Karkat and Jade</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Locked Doors

Karkat couldn't be happier right now if he tried. He's got a lap full of Jade Harley - topless Jade Harley. Her soft God Tier shirt is discarded next to them, her bra on top of that. He's shirtless as well, their skin pressing together. Her chest sacks feel amazing against his skin and she's letting him put his hands all over her. He takes that make he might be happier if they were completely naked, but this is good. This is very good.

They kiss lazily. Her fingers are tracing across him curiously. He never thought having his grub scars touched would turn him on, but the way she carefully runs her fingers over them makes his bulge ache to come out.

He runs his fingers, carefully trying not to scratch her with his claws, up and down the curve of her spine. She shivers almost delicately, and it makes him want to clutch her closer.

Jade makes a soft sound into his mouth. He swallows it down greedily and runs his tongue along her lips. She opens her mouth for him, allows him entry. He explores her blunt alien teeth, strokes across her warm pink tongue with his own.

She squirms in his lap and he whirrs in his throat without meaning too.

He doesn't think he's ever wanted and pitied anyone like he does her.

They're so caught up in each other that he does clue into the vibration of footsteps approaching until its too late.

There's a gasp at the door, a door neither him nor Jade foolishly thought to lock, and Karkat looks up to see Kankri staring down at them. Asshole has the nerve to look scandalized.

"Karkat! Jade!" Kankri says in shocked and disapproving tones.

Jade squeaks in embarrassment and wraps her arms across her chest. She hides her face in Karkat's shoulder. Karkat growls low in his throat, grabbing his own shirt to cover Jade's back and wrapping his arms about her possessively.

The primitive, instinctual part of his thinkpan screams to protect his matesprit from this intruder. The rest of him just wants to spare Jade from Kankri in general.

"Get out!" he growls at Kankri.

Kankri flushes red and looks at the floor, but doesn't move. "What on Beforus were you two thinking? Anyone could walk in on you two and be potential triggered or worse. Do you even have protection? Have you even begun discussing the different expectations of such a situation that your differing cultures give you?"

Karkat growls again.

Jade gives a little hiccuping laugh against his shoulder. "It's none of your business," she says pointedly, and firmly as she can without looking at Kankri.

"As Karkat dancestor I think it is my business to make sure he doesn't make any poor choices or potential mistakes when it comes to such messy business" Kankri says primly. "I'm frankly a little disappointed in you both wasting time on such frivolous sexual play when you should be concentrating on more important matters. Not that I wish to trigger either of you, but I thought you both more responsible than this. I will not even touch on the problems that a mixed species couple brings up when both races are near exicint."

Karkat clutches Jade tighter. "The only mistake we made was not locking the door, you fucking creep," he growls. "Now get out!"

Kankri looks ready to be offended, when Jade sighs against Karkat skin and turns her head to look at Kankri. "Kankri, you are being insensitive to our feelings and the fact that me and Karkat might have full discussed the issues you are bringing up. You are also being insensitive to my modesty, so if you would kindly leave so I can redress I would very much appreciate it."

Kankri slowly nods, blushing even more as if he just remembered that both Jade and Karkat were half dressed.. Karkat decides he can be a little scared that Jade could somehow talk 'Kankri' speak.

"My apologizes," Kankri says and retreats.

Jade collapse into giggles against Karkat chest the moment the door is closed. Karkat can't help but join her in laughter, resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh damn, I hope he didn't hear us," she says, eyes sparkling.

"Fuck, who cares," Karkat answer. "That troll is Insufferable."

She gives him soft eyes. "Karkat, don't be like that. He's just -- wordy."

"And annoying, and over opinionated, and near impossible to stand," Karkat points out.

Jade laughs and kisses him lightly, her arms going around his neck. "Enough about Kankri," she says. "Now where were we?"

She grins and wiggles on his lap.

Karkat bites off a moan and kisses her a bit harder, a bit deeper. They kiss back and forth for a while.

When they pause, he drags his hand up her stomach to just under her chest sacks. "Right here?" he says hopefully.

Jade nips at his chin. "That'll work," she says, then takes his hand in her and shows him how to touch her.

Karkat thinks maybe they should lock the door, then he's too caught up in the feel of her skin to care.


End file.
